Ruroni Kenshin: The Eagle of Hiten Mitsarugi
by Talonsen
Summary: AU; In the wake of the economic troubles that fallows the Meji Revolution the new government of Japan forges a unique alliance with another country on the coarse of historic change, the United States. But how will this new alliance of Japan and America effect their citizens? The Kenshingumi will soon find out as an American master of the Hiten Mitsarugi Ryu comes to Tokyo.


**This is my first real attempt at a FanFiction so please be considerate. Well written critiques and advice will be heeded but flames will be used to ignight the trolls.**

 **Ruroni Kenshin: The Eagle of Hiten Mitsarugi**

By Talonsen

The sun shown brightly against the backdrop of Tokyo, in the 11th year of the Meiji. A tall foreigner walked through the city wearing the long decorated black trench coat of a military officer. Most females noticed that he was quite hansom, with his blue/grey eyes, sharp features, and his long black hair tied into a high ponytail. But perhaps the most unique feature about him was the guardless o-dachi held at his left side.

"Hold it right there!" Stopping he took a casual look over his shoulder to give the police officer a deadpan glare. "Listen up gaijin, it is illegal to carry a sword here in Japan. So you'll have to hand that weapon over right now!" For a moment the two stared each other down, before the military clad man smiled slightly at the cop.

"Your dedication to duty is commendable. However, when confronted with a potentially dangerous individual better armed than yourself. It is best to call for backup and trail them till evidence to their ill intent is found, or backup arrives." Turning and bowing to the officer the man continued, "I am the new Police Chief of this district, as part of the new Japan/U.S. joint forces agreement, Captain Patterson, David U.S. Navy." Said the American as he held out his identifying papers. Eyes wide the young police officer began bowing and apologizing to his new superior, while David tried his best to calm the man down.

"Well then lieutenant, I was looking for the station house… but I find myself a bit lost. Would you mind showing me the way."

Several minutes latter David and the officer (who by then had introduced himself as Lt. Ikari, Koichi) walked down the streets of Tokyo. "I must say though sir you have an amazing command of our language. Not many foreigners bother to learn."

David laughed lightly, "I was always taught, if a man walks into another man's home he should be expected to fallow his rules. That, and the man who taught me to use this sword was from this country." Lt. Ikari just nodded and they were about to continue on their way, when a large angry crowd caught their eyes.

Frowning the two men walked over to investigate. "Excuse me, but… what is going on here?" Demanded the American swordsman. The man closest to him turned… and then looked up, slightly shocked at the man's height, but answered.

"Those "Police Swordsmen" bastards are planning to execute three people just for trying to stop them from killing a man for petty theft. I'm tellin' ya there just isn't any justice for us common folk, even in the Meiji." Putting a hand on the man's shoulder David strode forward his companion at his side. Unflinching the two officers stepped up between the swordsmen and their captives.

"What's this, more two-bit town cops think they can interfere with the Police Swordsmen." Said the sword wielding Sargent.

"We're detaining all of you for misuse of authority and unlawful arrest and attempted execution." David smiled as Lt. Ikari's strong sense of justice once again had him in an odds against situation. It seemed his instincts had been dead on with this man, perhaps he'd even take him under his wing if he could reign in that brash attitude of his. But for now he had a group of corrupt officers to deal with.

Stepping up and placing his arm before the lieutenant, David pulled his blade up to a drawing position. "I believe I told you just a few minutes ago not to take such rash actions Lt. Ikari." Turning his cold gaze upon the Police Swordsmen, "For now let me handle these fools." And with that, in a flash of movement he was gone, and the flashing of a blade could be seen. Then a mere moment later he reappeared before the Sargent, gleaming blade held at the ready as men fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now Sargent you have two choices. Come with me peacefully and receive proper punishment. Or resist and I send you to the hospital before compounding as many charges (and injuries) on you as I legally can." David paused a moment to watch the man sweat and grit his teeth. "Well Sargent what will it be?" But his only response was a growl as the Sargent took up his stance.

"So it's to be Jigen style hu? Your funeral." The enraged and desperate Sargent charged David with his sword held high above his head. However, though it was quite fast and powerful by normal standards, to a Hiten Mitsarugi master of David's caliber… it was comical. With blindingly fast movements he stepped to the left and used that foot to pivot around the man's attack to deliver a crippling blow with the back of his blade. Flicking imaginary blood from his sword, he turned to the prisoners and in a flurry of motion cut them all free.

Ceremoniously re-sheathing his sword the new police chief bowed to them, "On behalf of the Tokyo police department I offer my most sincere apologies for the actions of these men." Raising from his bowed position he faced the entire crowd and continued, "I assure you that as the new chief I will personally look into and deal with any and all cases of corruption or abuse of power within our force." Once finished he heard clapping coming from the crowd and a short man with long red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek stepped forward.

"That was truly impressive what you did back there, that it was." Though rather unimpressive looking, to the trained eye such as David's this man wreaked of potential danger. But before he could reply to the man another voice shot from the crowd.

"There he is! That's the Batosai, arrest him." Using a quick burst of his full speed, David arrived between the current chief and the red haired man.

David briefly noticed the redhead's eyes widen as he passed but filed it away for later. "I'd like to ask exactly _what_ this man is being charged for Moraki-taichou." Said David as he held out his credentials to the other chief "From what I understand the Batosai was a key player in the rise of the current government."

"That he was." The entire group turned to face a tall Japanese man in formal military dress sporting a European styled mustache.

"That's a fine mustache you've grown… Yamagata." As the Batosai said this David and the other officers had stood to attention and saluted Yamagata.

Before Chief Moraki could say anything David spoke up, "So you are Himura, Kenshin? Student of the Hiten Mitsarugi?"

Kenshin looked surprised for a moment as he was sure no one had mentioned his name yet. "Yes, I am Kenshin."

The man shook his head in seeming disappointment, "Somehow, I just expected another student of the Hiten Mitsarugi to be more impressive looking."

Instantly Kenshin and those that knew of his style looked at the foreigner in shock. Bowing to his Japanese counterpart and Yamagata, David politely excused himself from the group and left with Chief Moraki and Lt. Ikari.

 **(BREAK)**

David leaned back in his favorite chair as he took in his new office. It had been a rather interesting first day. Not only had he met and gained the respect of nearly all his men and fellow chief, but he had also met the student of Hiko, Seijuro the 13th, though he wasn't really impressed. He'd always imagined kicking up a rivalry with Kenshin, as his master had with Hiko. But he could already tell that if they fought, as he was now, Kenshin wouldn't even put up a half-decent fight.

Sorting through the files placed on his desk the American swordsmaster began his task of rooting out corruption and prioritizing his people's case loads. He also had to start his plans on getting some of these green horn officers some decent combat training. As he looked through the files, immediately two files stuck out at him. The first was on a suspected dirty business man named Kanryu Takeda, Takeda had suspected ties to most of the local opium rings and there was even some talk of weapons dealings. However, they had little to no hard evidence on the man, all those sent to investigate had ether turned up nothing… or turned up dead.

The second file dealt with a group calling themselves the Shinko Style. This group, lead by a man named Raijuta, seemed dedicated to the development and expansion of satsujinken sword techniques. However they also had showings of being separatist from the government. And a violent separatist group could mean nothing but trouble for the still developing Meji government. He'd best keep an eye on _those_ fools.

It was several hours latter as he was just getting done finalizing plans for a more elite squad or squads with Chief Moraki, that Lord Yamagata came to meet with him. As Lord of the Meji Imperial Army, David was well aware that Yamagata was almost his direct superior. However, David was never the type to give a man extra attention due to rank or social status. No, until he knew that someone was personally worthy of such respect they were just another person to him.

"So… what can I do for you, Yamagata-sama?" David said as he sat down at his desk. Though he asked, he already had a good idea of what the Meji Lord was there for.

"Are you truly a master of the same amazing sword style as Himura?"

"Yes. Actually, if I read him right, I may just be more skilled than he is… at the moment at least." Seeing the widening of Yamagata's eyes nearly made him laugh, but he settled on just smiling in a superior fashion. "And before you ask, my teacher was a Christian who came to the US during the hunts. I was one of two students he taught, and just so you know I'm vaguely certain he could beat Himura also."

Lord Yamagata gained a look of deep contemplation. "Then I'd like to ask a favor of you Patterson-taichou."

Looking at the older man in slight confusion the Hiten Mitasrugi master nodded his ascent. "I would like you to help Himura. I know him well, and he is the kind of man who would put the world on his shoulders, them blame himself when he inevitably fails." Seeing the man's concern over his old friend made the American smile, and instantly won Yamagata his respect.

"Don't worry, Yamagata-sama I had already planed on keeping an eye on the Kamiya dojo and it's associates. Men like Himura tend to make more enemies than anyone could handle alone." A mutual respect formed, Yamagata left David to his work and made a mental note to try and support the strange foreigner in whatever ways he could.

 **(BREAK)**

The fallowing weeks were filled with rather menial jobs. Mostly cleaning out the internal corruption that seemed to fester within this, or just about any really, new government. On a side note it seemed that a local mercenary of some decent skill was hired to fight against Himura. But from what a few of his "plane clothes" reported, he didn't seem to be a danger to others so he'd let Himura handle him… for now.

Suddenly the station doors shot open and several men ran in. "Patterson-taichou! He's done it again!"

"WHAT?!" David was up in a flash, sword in hand. "Kurogasa again?"

"Yes sir. Once again no survivors."

"Damn it! Alright, next time I'll protect the target myself. I want no perimeter guard." Before his men could object the young swordsman held up his hand to silence them. "What I want you to do is find a body double and place him in the largest room you can find. Then take the real mark and smuggle him to one of our new safe rooms. Remember none of this plan leaks, not even to Muraki and his men. Those guys can't keep their mouthes shut. Are we clear!"

"Sir yes sir!" Dismissing his men to their tasks David got to work. Pulling his favorite green cloak out of his office closet the young police chief threw it on before calling in his assistant. "Kasumi take this down. I need you to get me the total blueprint documents for every possible suspect and a list of their political enemies, as well as the enemies of all pervious victims, I doubt this man is working alone and his pattern has to much intent to be just some random madman. Put up a call for mercenary body guards after you discover the next target, if this guy loves killing strong people we'll just give him some expendable targets. Have the local seamstresses cook up some butler outfits, we are going to have our best people on watch, but under the cover of the manor's servants. And lastly, could you tell Lt. Ikari to meet me outside the entrance?" Giving the chief a quick nod the young assistant rushed from the room. Quickly gathering his ID he rushed out of the station, grabbing his chosen protege on the way out.

"Taichou, where are we going?"

Not even slowing down David answered his partner's question, "To see Yamagata-sama. Undoubtably Moraki will have his own plans for this situation _and_ more than likely they will involve trying to get Himura-san, who is now a civilian by choice, involved. _However_ , I believe that this is a police matter and should disturb the _civilians_ of Tokyo as little as possible." Seeing Ikari's look of questioning made the senior officer smirk, "And yes there is more. Though getting someone as skilled as Himura involved might help settle the situation faster what do you think it dose for (or to) and says about the Police Department. That we can't even keep the most powerful of our citizens safe without the help of some civilian ex-samurai."

"It would make us look fairly incompetent." Responded the young lieutenant as he fallowed behind his leader's brisk pace.

"Not only that Ikari, it may make the men complacent, or worse make them doubt their own abilities. No, what we need now isn't some relic from the past but those people willing stand and fight for the safety of the new nation and its peoples." With that the two stepped into the Chief's personal carriage and were off to the department of the interior.

"Now Lieutenant, what I said before about no perimeter guard was not completely correct. I do want some of the men disguised as butlers. I'm hoping this'll make Kurogasa overlook them for his more appealing targets. Make sure they know to lay low and only attack if they have him surrounded, other than that they should run. However, I still plan to handle this man myself. You and the others will only be there in case he tries to run or it looks like I need help. But I want you to position the new sniper units, this'll be a good chance to test them in a real situation. If or when this guy runs I want them ready to disable him."

An hour or so latter and the carriage was in front of the central government building. Stepping out of the carriage the two officers quickly made their way up to the Secretary of the Army's office where his secretary was just as quick to let them in.

"Patterson-taichou, I take it you heard about his latest assassination?"

"Yes Sir. And I have already taken actions to prevent him from taking anymore victims. However, I would like your support with my plan and any information you might have on his next likely target."

"Then you shall have both." He reached into his central desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper that he handed over to the American swordsmaster. Looking at the contents he nodded his thanks and handed it off to Lt. Ikari. "Though you have only been in our country a vary short time you have done much to help our developing government Patterson-taichou, and for that you have my personal thanks. Any aid you might need I will provide to the best of my ability."

David bowed to his superior in thanks before speaking the next part of his request. "Thank you Yamagata-sama, I appreciate your support, but for now I simply need you to prevent your old friend Himura from interfering." At the older man's questioning look the foreign officer elaborated. "As you know Himura-san is now both a civilian and a pacifist, both of which are fine on their own. However, if the Meiji government continues to go to civilians for help it will make you seem weak and undermine the trust and faith of the soldiers and police to keep the peace; with both the citizens and the officers themselves. Also, I believe that Himura-san will naturally attract his own share of trouble, neither he, nor I, need the added stress of fighting with each other over our differences in philosophy or methods of completing a mission."

Yamagata could actually understand quite well what the younger man was getting at. Both his reasoning and logic were well though out and if Himura refused to join the government then he would have to learn to stay out of the law's way and live as any other civilian. (Though it seemed even Patterson was willing to overlook some minor things such as the "fighter-for-hire" Zanza staying at the Kamiya Dojo) "Vary well, I will speak with him. But why do you believe he will become involved?"

David could almost roll his eyes at the question, "Because Moraki and his men are incompetent, loyal, just, but still oh so dumb. So he'll likely go begging to the Batosai for aid and Himura will likely notice how similar this Kurogasa's killings are to another somewhat famous 'man-slayer' from Kyoto. This will inevitably cause his misplaced guilt and self importance that he is the only one able to settle things with this mad-dog of a killer. Himura-san's psychology is easy to read, his immaturity makes him an open book to me."

The head of the Meiji army was impressed, stunned, and slightly appalled at how easily his newest ally had taken apart his old friend's reasonings, and how little he thought of the amazing redheaded swordsman. But once again he simply had to agree, having Kenshin interfere with Patterson-taichou and his operation would likely do more harm than good. Plus he'd personally witnessed the young man practicing his swordsmanship once day and he had to agree that he was at least a physically superior Hiten Mitsarugi practitioner to Kenshin and likely didn't require the redhead's aid.

"I agree. I will personally speak with Kenshin tomorrow afternoon. Other than that I will inform the next target that I have our best men on the case and make sure he expects you."

"And I thank you Yamagata-sama. Now if you'll excuse us Lt. Ikari and myself have plans to finalize, so we bid you good day." With a quick bow fallowed by salutes the two police officers turned on their heels and walked out.

 **(BREAK)**

It really shouldn't have come as any surprise to him when not only Himura but that chicken headed merc Zanza appeared at the operation site. But it did… somehow. Taking a calming breath the foreign swordsman moved to interrupt the pair's conversation. He really wanted some answers about why he thought he could just interfere with his operation and put his plan and men at risk.

"Himura. I'll ask this once and only once. Just _why_ are you here when I personally managed to get Yamagata-sama to go and tell you not to?" There was a moment of tense pressure as the two disciples of Japan's strongest sword form stared each other down.

"Patterson-taichou, I do not understand your problem with me, but I simply wished to offer my aid in the capture of a dangerous criminal."

"Yeah. And anyway wasn't it actually you guys who asked for mercenaries because you couldn't handle this guy on your own!" Crossing to simply ignore the punk and his show of ignorance David once again spoke to Himura.

"No, what you are doing her is attempting to appease your lingering guilt about the mistakes of your past while playing to your (rather overblown in my opinion) ego that you are the only one capable of defeating him! It is a guilt ridden ego trip, nothing more, nothing less." The Batosai was stunned and shamed, as he slowly registered and fought with the truth of his words. Sanosuke, Zanza, was angered at this foreign Maji government lap dog's depreciation of his friend, but he was also a little stunned by the statement itself. Did Kenshin really think so little of him?

David himself didn't have the time or the patience to deal with either of the men, or their issues, right then and so decided to just bite the bullet and pull them aside and tell them his plans. If they were going to be there better it be as a help than a hinderance, "Listen up. I already have plans and contingency plans for dealing with this Kurogasa, the mercs are just for show and to draw him away from my men."

"Your men?" Sanosuke gave him a questioning look. "I haven't seen a single cop since we got here."

"That's because I have them impersonating the entire mansion staff." He loved the look of dumbfounded surprise that plastered across the pair's features. "They're all armed with revolvers and have orders to run on sight unless they can surround him. I secretly had the real target taken to a secret safe room and replaced with a double. Once Kurogasa gets to the main room I intend to take him myself. But should he escape or defeat me I have snipers, riflemen specially trained for accuracy at a distance, hidden in trees and at the higher windows with orders to shoot on sight." It was an impressive plan even Sanosuke had to admit. David didn't seem to take half measures and seemed to take the safety of his men and others vary seriously, they both had to respect that if nothing else.

"So what do you wish for us to do then Patterson-taichou?" Something about this man reminded him of his Shishou (well his good points at least) and made him instinctively want to differ to him.

"I'm sure that (like me) you've already deduced the identity of this mad killer, so I'll be blunt. Should he seem to get the upper hand against me… I want you to take him out with a surprise attack. Also should he somehow kill me before either of you can aid me then finish him before he gets outside. I'd much rather have a live prisoner who can be interrogated and tried before his execution and if he makes it outside my snipers will take him out for sure." It was a pretty underhanded plan, but at the same time… even Sanosuke felt they could respect him for it. He wanted to take this obviously blood thirst murderer alive while at the same time keeping himself and everyone else safe. Kenshin found himself wondering how the revolution might have played out differently if this man had been amongst their ranks back then.

The trio returned to the main room and David went to inform Lt. Ikari and the other sub-commanders about his slight change in order. All that was left now was the wait. They still had a few hours till midnight after all.

 **(BREAK)**

The sound of the room's great grandfather style clock broke David from his meditative trance and instantly he could feel the tension in the room along with a quickly approaching bloodlust. Looking towards Himura he was disappointed to find that his counterpart did not seem to sense it as well, as the redhead had turned with the others towards the large double doors. David then looked back towards the closest window and stood to his feet.

"Really? Mysteriously appearing from the window? If you're going to be insultingly cliché at least try to hide that pointless bloodlust." The Captain's words instantly had everyone's attention at the window as it the pains and blinds blew open revealing a tall man in a large hat, clad in a black bodysuit covered by a thick, brown, male yukata with a katana and a wakazashi sheathed at his left hip. His face was pale, long, and bony with a large tooth filled grin splitting it.

"Oh, you noticed me even from in here. You're not like the pigs surrounding you are you?" Even his voice was creepy. It rasped and whispered of madness and a joy for death. "Hihihihihi, you'll be fun!"

The American swordsmaster didn't let any of it faze him. With an unflinching, piercing look his calculating dark brown eyes took in everything about his opponent and deduced more about him than what most would know about their best friend. He wasn't impressed. This man was skilled, that went without a doubt, but it seemed to him that it was more a lack of proper planning and skill on the police force's side that helped him get away for so long. He watched as the man lifted his gaze to take in everyone in the room, further confirming his suspicions, and with a pulse of chi everyone seemed to be caught with a kind of paralysis.

"So I was right. A swordsman who can use _Shino-Iop_ at an unusually high level." It surprised even Kenshin and Kurogasa himself that David was still freely moving without even the slightest indication of being effected by the 'spell'. "In case anyone's wondering. Shino-Ipo is a competition of our spirits. So if the caster's 'spirit' is higher than it's target is paralyzed. But if the target is at the same level of higher than they can easily break it."

"So… what you're implying is that… your spirit is so much greater than my own that you can just… _IGNORE_ my _Shino-Ipo_!"

"What? Did I strike a nerve?"

This seemed to enrage Kurogasa as the mad man suddenly lept from the windowsill and at the foreign Hiten Mitsarugi master, who simply partially drew his own blade to block. Fully unseating his sword to push Kurogasa's own katana away he suddenly swung his sheath and slammed it into the unprotected side of the maniac's head.

" _Hiten Mitasrugi Style, Battōjutsu: Soryūsen_."

The power behind the strike was enough to sent Kurogasa flying across the room and crack the wooden flooring where he landed. Instantly the former 'Fighter for Hire' noticed the difference between Kenshin's form and the man before them, not only did the police captain poses the amazing speed he'd witnessed with the redhead, he also possessed a level of strength at least comparable to his own. Kenshin himself was wide eyed as he witnessed the taller swordsman hit with similar force to that of his own master. And not only that, he was vaguely certain that the actual execution of the technique was better than his own. But it seemed that the American master was not finished as he suddenly disappeared from sight and appeared before the downed assassin and with an equally blinding and supremely precise strike, lopped off both the man's thumbs. Then with a quick twirl he sheathed his blade and drove said sheath into his victim's (for indeed it seemed the ideal word to everyone present) temple, with such force that it drove him through the floor and down onto the one below.

"Lt. Ikari apprehend the suspect and then assign a detail to take him to a maximum security cell. I'll go have the men stand down before going to personally inform the target and Yamagata-sama of our success." Without another word he spun on the ball of his foot and walked off. Leaving a group of awestruck mercenaries and a pair of dumbstruck would be heroes.

 **(BREAK)**

 **So here it is the first chapter of my first (real) FanFic. Also, for at least the first half of the story it will seem as if my character David is vary "Gary Stue" but that is because he is at about Seijuro Hiko 14th's level and even Kenshin himself was quite overpowered compared to most of the enemies before Saito appeared. Add to that his willingness to use both guns and numbers to his advantage and he is a rather formidable enemy even by Enishi's standards. He will show a fallible side against the likes of Aoshi's group and the Jinpu Squad who are hidden by various higher ups; also after Saito's apperance Lt. Ikari will take up more solo screen time. Please reveiw and I hope to keep you coming.**


End file.
